


Slice of Life

by MotherOfWolves



Series: Save A Horse,Ride A Cowboy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby Jesse McCree, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfWolves/pseuds/MotherOfWolves
Summary: A fluff/smut fic in which Logan is clingy and McCree thinks it's cute.





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains smut, some amount of chub kink/admiration,and contains an age gap relationship. If any or all of the above make you uncomfortable,this fic may not be for you.

Mccree woke up to his girlfriend fast asleep on his round belly.  Logan's arms were wrapped around his waist as she nuzzled against him. He rubbed her head gently,wondering what he's done to deserve such a cute little thing burrowing into him for comfort.

  
"Babe,"he said softly. She whined and snuggled harder. "Babe,"slightly louder this time,"I need to relieve myself. Let me up,sweetie."   
  
Logan grumbled angrily and released him. He was her heat source,and she hated to give that up. Never mind the fact that she would slip out of her warm,strong boyfriend's arms and slip a pillow into them to avoid waking him up. Which worked around zero percent of the time.   
  
"Don't worry honey,I'll be back,"he laughed as she glared at him from under the sheets.    
  
He returned after a few minutes,looking warm and snuggly in his dark blue sweatpants. Mccree always slept shirtless,he enjoyed the feeling of his woman against his bare,warm skin. He loved it as much as she loved snuggling up to him.   
  
He ran his fingers through her short,black curls as she stirred quietly. She let out a soft little whimper and wrapped her arms around him. Her legs went around his waist, unable to fully wrap around it. She opened her large black eyes slowly and yawned against his shoulder.   
  
"So warm,"she cooed sleepily.    
  
"Good mornin' to you too,darlin' ",Mccree replied,smiling down at her.   
  
She's such a cute little thing, he thought.    
  
Logan's brown skin was smooth and warm under the fingers of his flesh hand. His metal one was still tangled in her hair. His eyes travelled down to her small,rounded breasts. He enjoyed sucking on them to tease her.   
  
His mouth promptly went down to her right breast,gently suckling at it. He felt her grind into his tummy with that,her crotch damp. He managed to get almost the whole breast into his mouth.   
  
"Am I excitin' ya?",he mumbled around a mouthful of A cup breast.   
  
"Please,Jesse,"she moaned. "I want you."   
  
"Alrighty,let's roll over."   
  
He rolled onto his back,pulling her on top. She planted her tiny brown hands on his round belly and started grinding onto his dick. She felt it harden and impaled herself on its girth.    
  
Mccree let out a moan as he dug his fingers into her back. He felt his erection harden further,expanding the soft wet walls confining it. She shuddered,moaning with pleasure.   
  
He started to thrust into her. She started becoming louder more vocal. She even yelled his name loudly a few times. Both their moans blended, making them.sound louder. She held on to his love handles as they continued grinding into each other.   
  
She suddenly got an adorable "ruined" expression,as McCree liked to think of it, on her face as she whimpered. Mccree smirked,knowing this meant she'd orgasmed. His climax followed soon after with a low moan.   
  
Logan gently pulled herself off and collapsed on top of her man,both of them breathing heavily. Mccree slipped his arms around her,pulling her into his embrace. She buried herself against his tummy,enjoying how soft it felt.    
  
"You doin' okay there?" Mccree asked gently.    
  
"Yes. But only because you let me snuggle,"she replied. "And you're warm."   
  
Logan sighed softly as she rested her head on him. "I feel safe with you...."she mumbled.   
  
"You're supposed to,sweet pea. And it doesn't hurt that there's a bit more of me for you to enjoy,"he said,patting his midsection.    
  
She whined and pushed harder against him. She buried her mouth in his beard,nibbling at it gently. McCree chuckled,enjoying the way it felt. God,this feels amazing, he thought.    
  
"Do you want me to put a few babies in ya?"he asked suddenly. "It would be nice to start a family with you."   
  
"Yes,"Logan whispered. "As many as you want."   
  
He let out a pleased rumble as he rubbed her back. I think she's put on a little weight herself. She feels a bit softer, he thought. Wait,she actually is a bit softer,come to think of it.   
  
"Sweetie,you're getting soft,"McCree said,looking pleased. "It's nice!"   
  
Logan buried into him,feeling awkward. Shit,he noticed, she thought. She'd started getting plumper after dating McCree.   
  
"Hey,look at me."   
  
She looked up.   
  
"I like softer girls,darlin',remember?" he reminded her gently. "It's always been that way for me. That's what attracted me to ya in the first place!"   
  
His large hand roamed the young woman's pear-shaped,thick body. She shuddered slightly and settled down on to of his fat gut, letting him caress her gently. His hands roamed across her full thighs and butt, making her coo with pleasure. She buried herself even closer,fingers digging into McCree's chub.   
  
"You feel so good,baby,"he whispered. "Pretty little darlin'... You know you're daddy's good girl,aren't you?"   
  
The last sentence was enough to make her whine softly. McCree gently flipped her over,and inserted his fingers into her snatch. "You love this,don't you?"he continued. "Having me treat you like you're the center of the universe."   
  
Logan gasped as she continued riding his hand. The older man continued praising her as he used his fingers to pleasure her.    
  
"You're so good at reacting to me,sweetie,"he purred. "Riding my fingers like a good girl..."   
  
Logan whined loudly and clenched her thighs around his hand. She felt McCree's thumb rubbing her clit gently,as he kissed her gently. He continued teasing her with his fingers and removing them when she was close to an orgasm.    
  
He finally decided to go down on Logan. She could feel him smirking into her snatch as he ate her out. Several orgasms later,she relaxed with a sigh of relief. McCree lifted his face from Logan's crotch,beard and lips slick with her fluids. He kissed her gently,mumbling about how she needed to "taste yourself and see how nice it is".   
  
They showered,ate and snuggled in bed again. They dozed off in each other's arms,and ended up sleeping through their alarms the next morning.   
  



End file.
